1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive seat belt equipment used for a motor car in which a seat belt can be put on and off automatically when closing and opening the door respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional equipment of the above kind is shown in FIG. 1.
In Fig. 1, an end 2 of a belt 1 is fixed on a rear bottom portion of a door 3 and the other end 4 thereof is fixed on a rear top portion of the door 3, and the belt 1 is stretched between these ends through rings 6 and 8 which are connected with ends of a wire 5 and a belt 7 respectively. The other end of the belt 7 is coupled with a retractor 9 which is connected with a central portion of a car body, for instance, with a seat 10 or a tunnel forming a part of a floor, while the other end of the wire 5 is coupled with a motor 11 which is installed inside of an instrument or dash board. When the door 3 is opened, a door switch 12 operates to drive the motor 11, so as to wind up the wire 5. As a result thereof, the belts 1 and 7 are lifted upwards and forwards, so as to facilitate getting in and out of the car by preventing these belts from catching the legs of a passenger.
However, the above mentioned conventional equipment has defects of having poor reliability and high expense based on the employment of electric parts, that is, the motor 11 and the door switch 12. Moreover, it has such defects that the wire 5 used therefor interferes with the putting on the seat belt 1 and reduces the trade-in value of the car because the arrangement is ugly.